User blog:Pony Pinkie/Season 1 episode 9 Gee on Vacation
One morning,Mabel was walking around Alfea when he saw the rest of the Gee feeliing tired. Mabel: oh guys, what happenned? Krysta: nothing, it's just because about that assignement and studies... Pacifica; yeah! I hate that! Candy; i'm tired of studying Grenda: same. Vietna; well then we need to to do something to relax. Candy: oh some rest then? Pacifica: oh yes a vacation! Grenda: oh where? Vietna: maybe in the beach of Magix. It has been called the best beach in the whole Magic Dimension. Krysta; good idea! Pacifica: well then lets get ready to swim! Mabel: it's only 6:00 in the morning so we still have 2 hours to get ready. Krysta: Just make sure we will not be spotted... Vietna: by anyone. Candy: I hope we will not. Grenda; Don't worry we'll do it safely and secretly. Soon after 15 minutes all of them are ready and have reached The beach of Magix. Candy: oH I never felt so happy before! Grenda: Yeah! This beach is the best! Krysta: it always is! Pacifica: oh I wish Piree was here! Candy: I wish Darwin too! He's good and I love his weather power! All:Candyy! Krysta:Oh, my dear Sparky Vietna: Can't you guys stop talking about boys? Well, I like Dipper, he's smart... Pacifica:I know you love him! Vietna:What I don't love him. Grenda: Welp. I like Andrei too! He's new, but awesome! Mabel: have you guys forgot about Mermando? He's a merman so it's always fun to swim with him! Vietna: well then if that's only what we want... Candy: all of them shall be here! Grenda: but they can't because they are studying. Candy: I know but it's only imagination. Meanwhile, Hope is wandering in Alfea. Hope: oh where are they? Mabel? Candy? Grenda? Vietna? Krysta? Pacifica? Suddenly another girl from Alfea appeared. Chloe: umm hi Hope!!! Hope: oh hi Chloe! Chloe: do you talk to them every morning? Hope: yeah, every morning, I listen to whatever they say and talk. Chloe: well i think they are absent. Hope: hmm..is it a group absence? Chloe: umm...seems like i might be...But why? Hope: well nevermind about that. We can talk, right? Chloe: sure! Chloe: well cool! What about...do you like ponies? Hope: they're adorable! your a pony lover? Chloe: yeah! that's even my fairy power! Hope: awesome! My power is ring power, every kind of ring, syn ring, fire ring, water ring,ect. Chloe: well great, lets talk about more things. Soon, almost an hour, they talked about many things while waiting for school to come. Then they are all in the classroom. Griselda: ok class,Professor Daphne is left for 15 munites so we will have some time for attendance check! Bannum Hope: present! Griselda: Centimus, Chiu Hope: absent! Griselda: D...E...F..Grenda Griselda:Harenyx... Chloe: Teacher, I think Grenda and Krysta are absent. Griselda: Metaphor Chloe: Teacher, I'm here. Phan, Pines All: I guess they're absent! Then back at the Magix Beach, Candy, Grenda and Mabel were playing beach volleyball. Candy: oh yeah, playing beach volleyball is fun! Grenda: I know, right? Mabel:It's the perfect sport ball sport for the beach. Soon, Krysta, Vietna and Pacifica who were just drinking at somewhere saw the three and asked to join Krysta: can we join? Candy: as the one who started this game, I say yes and I will make you team B. 3 on 3! Pacifica: alright! Grenda: now start! Then after like 40 minutes, they're done playing and Mabel decided for making sandcastles. Vietna: I can make it! (make a small sandcastle) I'm the best! Grenda: mine has 3 knights outside with tree costume then walls are decorated by leaves, most top has a big leaf and on the room below it, that's where I can be found... Candy:Wow look at mine. Candy made a giant and gorgeous castle. Gee:Wow Candy: You know, all of ours is wonderful. Meanwhile in RF, Andrei: Now I passed the training! I'm now a student of RF! Dipper: welcome to Red Fountain, Andrei! Sparky: Yay! A new buddy! Darwin: Yep. My cousin is awesome like me! Piree: oh yeah! And Codator ta came to their room. Codatorta: now, look what I did to your room. Divided it, 3 of it,2 each of it. Mermando: Thanks sir! Codatorta: first room, Darwin and Andrei, second Mermando and Dip, and third Sparky and Piree. Darwin: Alright thanks teacher! Codatorta: welcome boys. Meanwhile at the beach, the Gee is playing with the civilians. Then a giant jellyfish came out from the water. Candy: wait...what is that? Then everyone ran away for the Gee. Mabel:I think that is Tsunamon, the monster that the Guardians has...destroyed Pacifica: whatever girls, lets just defeat this monster! Gee:Magic Winx! (Song:We girls are the Gee Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Scarne We're the new ones we're the Gee (Mabel, Fairy of the Water Dragon) (Grenda, boom boom boom boom) (Grenda, oooo) Winx Club (Grenda, Fairy of leaves) (Pa-ci-ci-fi-ca-a-ah) Wings in heaven we are the Gee (Pacifica, Fairy of the sun light) (Bass) Vietna (Bass) Vietna, Vietna Magical Winx The Gee (Vietna, Fairy of wind) Candy-dy-dy Lightning Power (Candy, Fairy of lightning) We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Trix Winx (Krysta, Fairy of crystal) We are the Winx) Then Dipper's mind has felt it. Andrei: Dipper, Are you okay? Dipper: I feel...I feels...I feels... Piree: Yes? Dipper: The girls are in trouble! Sparky: The gee? Dipper:Of course Darwin: lets go but where first? Dipper: at...Alfea I mean Magix beach.... Darwin: ok then lets go! They took the wind riders and rode to Magix beach. Dipper: What the? Tsunamon... Grenda: oh look, there's the boys! Pacifica: yehey! they came to rescue us! Andrei:CLoud Boomerang But unfortunately, Tsunamon hit the boomerang with a giant water ball so soon, Andrei was hit with his own weapon. Andrei: ahgh!!! Darwin: what the...Tsunamon was back and..he's more powerful now! Oh by the way Dipper, Mermando and I will join with that, freeing the people. Vietna: oh come on, even the boys are having trouble. Mabel:We will never give up. Tsunami Strike. Candy: go for it, hope we can do this Sparky: well just look, my Krysta is attacking and gots hit much! I'll go this! Piree: let me join, look at Pacifica too! Sparky: ok then..Diamond Drill! Krysta: oh, My Dear Sparky, I knew you would do this! Tsunamon then shot sound wave that made the water turned into a tsunami and defended all attack. Sparky: ah! I am rilling myself! Sparky then falls infront of Piree. Piree: me next, (he used the magic scepter to shot a light ball) But Tsunamon relected the ball. Mermando: Piree, watch out for that! Meanwhile in Alfea, Griselda was walking and she got shocked by a noise. Griselda: ok, what is that? Then, Daphne came. Daphne; oh wait, I wonder where is it first? Griselda: oh...I see... Candy: oh god, Pacifica, Vietna and Krysta had take so much damage already. Grenda: then let us just do this. Dipper: Now, we are gonna do this now. We are the only ones left so lets defeat that. Darwin: also, it made the beach with chaos! Mermando: this is not good. Soon the three attacked with their best shot. But unfortunately, Tsunamon blocked the way to the beach using a barrier. Mermando: ah!!! what now? Dipper: I don't know...I guess it's only up to those guys in the beach who can defeat him.. Darwin: (says in a quick speaking) never lose hope. go for it. Windmothy, , pass the way though the sides. Sunyark, shine through the sky go with the sides as well and make them feel hot.. Raicordel put rain under so you can pass then when you reached water where no more barrers, go up, Stormson, give them a thunder sound to get shocked then follow Raincordel I guess. Mermando: um Darwin..what the heck is that? sounds crazy.. Dipper: no Mermando, he's meditating. Darwin: Not only meditating but also calling to my weather spirits to attack. Mermando: good idea, can you also make them free the girls? Darwin; sure, that's what actually planned for Raincordel to do. Dipper: great do it now! Darwin: ok, then Soon, Darwin's 4 weather spirits had did what he told them. Candy: oh look, a thunde rhas passed and the rain has helped us. Grenda; from underground? Mabel: forget that, we have to do this. Candy: well just look, The rainsrops had healed them too. Soon the girls had united in a more powerful power. But before that, Candy noticed Dawin can't pass so he is trying hard so she helped him to. Soon Darwin left a hand for Dipper and Mermando to go save them too. Dipper healed Sparky, Piree and Andrei. Dipper: everyone, lets attack him all together! Soon, the spell of the girls had hit them then the guradians has used their special guradian weapons. But then Griselda and Faragonda felt that sound of it. Curious, they try to figure it out. Faragonda:That noise, sounds like a big magic convergence. Then Tsunamon melted. Mabel:To make sure he never came back, I will destroy him with my power. Dragon Water Then Tsunamon was destroyed Andrei: well, time to give our love to these girls... Dipper; seriously Andrei? You mean a date? Andrei: I am not joking now, well I am serious now! Mabel: well I know all our pairs now! Me to Mermando, Candy to Darwin, Grenda to Andrei, Pacifica to Piree, Vietna to Dipper and lastly, Krysta to Sparky! Gee:Mabel!!! All:Hahahaha Then Miss Faragonda, Griselda, Hope and Chloe appeared. Griselda: aha! So you girls are absent because of this thing, huh? Pacifica: we are so sorry...we are just tired ... Chloe: I knew they made absent by group! Hope: you bet so, and I knew too. Griselda: ok, and you even have some boys with you that you called to. Mabel: well long story, we will tell you that now! Griselda: No story-telling time, you boys back to Red Fountain now, you girls come with me! Look at what happenned to the Magix Beach? Faragonda: Don't be mad, Griselda. Just a little magic and it will be cleaned just like normal. Then Faragonda used her magic and the beach was normal again. Back to Alfea, the Gee was standing inside the Headmistress office. Griselda:You skipped school for vacation, you didn't tell us anything, you must be in detention. Faragonda:I'm very sorry girls but she's right. Mabel:We're really sory. Griselda:I think we should use detention 4D. Faragonda:But we have used it only twice and for the worst case. Griselda:But It hink they deserved it. Faragonda;Ok, girls. (then she made the Gee floating and took all of their power) Gee:What has happened? Griselda:Good, now you girls have to clean up the whole school at night for the whole week without magic. Mabel:Without magic, that is terrible. THE END COMING SOON THE GEE SEASON 1 EPISODE 10 THE DETENTION OF MONSTERS Cast (Fictional) Starring Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines Alex Hirsh as Dipper Pines Niki Yang as Candy Chiu Carl Faruolo as Grenda Jackie Buskarino as Pacifica Centimus Matt Chapman as Mermando Darwin Martin Sy as Darwin Revenger Andrei Matthew Lee as Andrei Cloudaway Thong Duy Phan as Piree Fans and Sparky Vihn Ti Phan as Vietna Phan and Krysta Harenyx Chelsea Casals as Chloe Hope Miraculum Bannum as Hope Kahri Wahlgren as Faragonda Susan Blakeslee as Griselda René Auberjonois as Saladin Dave B. Mitchell as Codatorta Category:Blog posts